Reverse in Time
by Asuki2Hiroshi
Summary: Zelda's and Link's histories have been reversed, into Heroine Zelda and Prince Link, who meet new allies, some very unexpecting, to destroy the forces of the new Ganondorf, who should be Phantom Ganon! ZeLink story; Rated T just for safety.
1. Prologue

Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Sonic belongs to Sega, & Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, you dorks!! (Asuki, Melody, Kora, Jeffrey, etc. belongs to me!!)

PLOLOGUE

Sequel in 6 months after defeating Ganondorf, Link and Zelda continued to live in peace. They were wedded, while all of Hyrule lived in harmony. Zoras danced with Gorons and the Kokiri played with the Gerudos and Hylians. Hyrule was under the years of happiness. But...

Phantom Ganon was able to break the seal of the netherworld, and restored Shadow Link to full health as an assisstant. Together, they began to wreak havoc in Hyrule once again. But there's a twist to this new adventure: Zelda and Link have switched histories!

Now that they have different pasts, Heroine Zelda must save the world with the assisstance of Prince Link, meeting new people, finding unusually new allies, and destroying the evil forces of Phantom Ganon!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Twist

Disclaimer: I hope saying this once would be enough, but I do NOT OWN ZELDA!! All Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1: The Big Twist

It was a bright and early morning in Hyrule. The morning sunlight entered the room, shining onto the bed of the Princess Zelda.  
Everything was very peaceful, ever since Link, the destined Hero of Time, had locked the King of Evil, Ganondorf, into the Dark Realm.  
Every person of different tribes have lived in harmony, with nothing to worry about, since they knew their hero was living with the princess in the castle. The streets were filled with people all over the world, crowding around for shopping and fun. Meanwhile in the castle...

"Good morning Zelda! Rise and Shine, Link!!" Navi, Link's guardian fairy called. She was very eager to leave the dull castle and be included in Zelda's and Link's first date. Zelda entered her room, with a bath towel on her hair. She had just finished her morning princess shower, with a happy look on her face. "Good morning, Navi," She said with a smile. With the sound of the noise, Link had just barely woken up, groggily saying, "What? Mornin' already?" "C'mon!! Let's go!!" Navi said, exiting the castle by the window, zooming out to see the view.  
Zelda followed her, but to the balcony in a more calm and gathered manner. "It's such a beautiful day today. Let's go out, okay? Why not take a walk instead of a restaurant?" Zelda asked Link, who was now more wide awake, sitting up further on Zelda's bed. **(A/n Dudes, don't get pervy on how they were sleeping the night before, okay?)** "Well, I was actually planning to visit the Temple of Time first.  
I need to do that before the date, is that okay?" Link said. "I'll go with you!" Zelda added, but then said "But no one will easily let us through the market,  
since it's so crowded. Are you sure?" Navi zoomed back in, dizzily screaming, " Whoa! I'm back! Sure is windy!" "No problem!" Link assured Zelda. "All I gotta do is have my sword in my hand, and they'll think I'm on a mission and move!" Zelda seemed to buy Link's plan, and finished off, taking her towel away from her head and said, "Well, I guess it's time to go!" "YAY!" Navi exclaimed.

But, somewhere far away from the castle...

"Heheheh... Everything is going according to plan!" Phantom Ganon, who escaped from the Dark Realm, cackled. At the back of the room, Shadow Link, Link's evil dark side, said,"Could you say something other than 'Hehehe, everything is going according to plan! '? EVERY bad guy says that"  
"Silence!!" P. Ganon roared. "You should be grateful I restored you back to full health, young one!" "Well, excuuuuuse me, 'your highness!' " Shadow Link retorted. "Shadow Link, I command you to place the poison I gave you into the Pedestal of Time, before the Hero of Time arrives, Now!" "FINE!!" Shadow Link finished off, transforming into a fairy and sped out the window, with a "Whatever!" "And do it right, you hear me, Shadow!?"

Meanwhile...

"So, Link, what were you planning to do?" Zelda asked her hero, halfway to the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword was earlier located. "Well, Ganondorf lost his Triforce piece to me, so I planned to return it to the Temple of Time, by sealing the Master Sword back to its pedestal.  
And safely lock it by pulling it out again!" Link answered her with a smile. Navi, who was singing and following her friends from close behind, noticed Shadow Link zoom past the trio. She gasped and said "Shadow Link!!" Shadow heard, and mumbled to himself, "Damn! She spotted me! I need to speed up!" Navi closed up to Zelda's shoulder, and said, "Shadow Link's here!! I saw him!!" "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Zelda replied, frightened. "You saw him fly this way?!" Link called to his fairy, who answered, "Yeah! Just keep going!!" "But wasn't Shadow Link killed? You said so, too!" Zelda cried to Link. "That's why I'm confused too!" Navi wondered, then said " Shadow's heading for the Temple of Time! Hurry, Link!!"

"I'm in now, Phantom G.," Shadow Link said, seemingly to no one. **(A/n " are p.g.'s words from far away, k?)**Excellent. Now fill up the pedestal with that poison I created. Hurry! "Roger," Shadow Link answered. He dumped the liquid all over, and said, "like this?" in a dumb way. NO, YOU FOOL!! Er, ahem... Very well. Proceed out of the Temple of Time immediately. Do I make myself clear? "Clear, but not understandable..." Shadow finished as he exited the temple. As soon as he left, Link, Zelda, and Navi burst through the door. "I...don't...see him..." Link gasped for air. "Are you sure you saw him, Navi? He's not here!" Zelda asked the fairy.  
"Well, I'm not sure if he came here, but I saw him though!" Navi assured. Who understands her? Link thought to himself. "Well, as long as he's not here now. C'mon"  
Zelda stood behind Link, feeling bad premonitions. "All right! Here we go!!" Link slammed the edge of his blade into its rightful place. The bottom part began to hiss, and a huge explosion covered all of Hyrule in a light flash.

Where am I?

"EEEEEEK!!" Zelda awoke with a screamed when she came eye-to-eye with a huge Gohma. Zelda looked down into a puddle at her reflection. She was a small child, wearing peculiar clothing, none like a Kokiri, but not a Hylian, either. "What's this? I'm a Kokiri?" Zelda asked her reflection. "ZELDA!!" The young girl spun her head to her fairy friend, Navi. "Navi! You're here!!" Zelda said with glee. "Yup! Hey! Do you know what happened to Link and the rest of Hyrule?" Navi asked. "No... I'm sorry..." Zelda's cheeks were filled with tears, remembering her friend who somehow, disappeared, until her thoughts were disrupted by the scream of "Zelda! Watch out!!" Zelda stared at the Gohma closing in on her. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the frightening spider-like monster. "You must use the slingshot in the eye of the Gohma when it flashes red." Zelda and Navi turned to the short man in disguise. "Hurry up. You are almost out of time!" Zelda grabbed the slingshot right next to her, and began to mumble the weapon to hit the monster with no flaw. "Will she hit? Who are you? How did you know about killing the monster-" Navi disturbed the stranger, but was silenced by his "Shh!" Luckily, the deku nut smacked the Gohma's eye and killed it. "Yay!! I win!!" Zelda celebrated with Navi's "Whee!", and the new boy's "Oh boy." He moved away from the wall and told Zelda,"Go see the Prince of Hyrule now," while he vanished into the darkness. "Prince of Hyrule?" Zelda repeated. "Maybe Link's the prince! Let's go!" Navi said.

The same strange boy entered the castle, and landed with a touchdown in the courtyard. He looked from side to side, checking the whole place for people around. "All right. The coast is clear," he said to himself. He let loose his costume to reveal Link, the Prince of Hyrule. "Zelda..." he said quietly. I'll see you soon...


	3. Chapter 2: What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ZELDA!! All Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.

Booyah! On to da next chapter!!

Chapter 2: What happened?

Zelda had been spending all of her sweet time eluding the guards of Hyrule, who were stupidly "watching" the castle. Zelda balanced on a slim board over a half-asleep soldier, supposedly looking through binoculars. Next, she hopped over a dumb camera detector disguised as a rubber duck in a small pond.  
Navi was almost caught, but these two aren't stupid. They easily avoided the slow but thick ray of the alarm. Last, she kicked over a guard that had his back to her when she was climbing vines over the moat. Zelda, who didn't break a sweat, sat behind a small hedge, but it was big enough to hide her just before the courtyard.

"You were sure able to elude the guards easily, Zelda," Navi complimented the young heroine.

Zelda giggled, answering, "Yeah. They always were idiots!"

"Is someone there?" a young but very familiar voice asked from behind the hedge, close to Zelda and Navi.

Both females spun around to find a young and handsomely-dressed Prince Link, eyeing both of them. All three gasped when they rejoined, and Zelda even pounced and brought her old friend into a hug.

"Link!! I'm so happy to see you again!!" Zelda cried, tightly embracing the poor prince, who was now suffocating.

"Ah... Zelda!" Link hoarsely replied.

Navi simply watched Zelda murder Link with a hug, and muttered under her breath.

After Zelda was done embracing her long lost friend, who luckily survived, all three were posted in the castle courtyard, for Link had gathered all of the neccessary information of the huge incident.

"I know how it happened. I know what caused this huge calamity, and who caused it," Link began. "Phantom Ganon, who survived somehow, placed poison into the Pedestal of Time. That's what Navi saw. Shadow Link poured the acid and zoomed off before we had arrived. When I placed the Master Sword back into the pedestal, the poison became effective,  
and had swithced our histories. It's no longer the 'Hero of Time' or 'Princess of Hyrule.' It is now the 'Heroine of Time' and the 'Prince of Hyrule'..."

"So," Zelda stated, "I need to do your job while you do mine?"

"That's right."

"And I am an assistant of the Prince of Hyrule."

Zelda turned her head slightly to eye the VERY familiar Sheikah... Sheik. "Sheik?!" Zelda cried, not believing her eyes. He's real! she thought. "What happened to Impa?"

Sheik narrowed his ruby eyes, and simply said, "Impa and the other members of the Sheikah were slaughtered during the time of wars. I am their last survivor, and I serve the Prince, because he has suspicions I am pretty aware of. That is all."

"Oh," was all Zelda managed to say.

"Hey! Who was the guy that helped us kill Gohma earlier?" Navi remembered that strange boy a few hours ago.

"Yeah, Link. Who?"

"Me," Link whispered.

"He knew you were in great danger since you were unaware of killing the pesky monster, so he escaped the castle to help you," Sheik explained.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda smiled, kissing Link on his cheek.

"Aw, it was nothing Zelda-" Link said, but gasped and turned beet red at Zelda's action.

"Well, let's get going, shall we, Zelda?" Navi asked the eager heroine.

"Yes we shall!" Zelda said happily on to their next mission.

--

Well, how was that? Eh? I tried a new strategy thanks to a certain fan of my work. Thanks, buddy! please R&R!!

Chapter 3 : Wacko mission!

COMING SOON!!


	4. Chapter 3: Wacko Mission!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... I don't own Zelda, blah blah blah...

Sorry this took forever to make. Saturday was my 13th birthday, and today was my bro's.

Chapter 3: WACKO MISSION!!

After learning the story of the explosion that had caused the accident, Zelda and Navi had taken off to Death Mountain, but was stopped by the same idiot guard that had slowed Link's mission to Goron City. She glared up at the soldier, who began to speak.

"You cannot enter without permission of the King of Hyrule! Turn back, now." he spoke to her in a demanding tone.

"No way! I was sent here by the Prince himself to enter! Let me through!!" she yelled with a scowl.

"Hahaha. You make me laugh. Now leave." he refused to let the little girl through.

Zelda began to panic. She then remembered the song that Sheik had taught her to play on her harp. 'Play this song if you ever need help from the prince,' he had told her. She pulled her stringed instrument and began to play a soft yet familiar tune to the guard. Zelda stopped playing, just enough to hear Link's small voice.

Zelda? Is that you? Link asked.

"Hey! I hear him! I hear him! Hi, Link!!" Navi called excitedly.

Hello, Navi. Zelda, what's wrong? Link asked again.

Zelda had come up with an idea for the guard to let her through. If Zelda AND Navi could hear him, so can the soldier! She grinned evilly, staring up at the guard,  
who was picking his nose.

"Just follow my lead!" She said quietly, then she changed expressions and became Miss Drama Queen, with a,"Please! Oh please, Mister Knight! You must let me pass!!"

"I said I cannot let you-" the knight began, but was cut off by Link's mature voice.

Sergeant! I sent her to Death Mountain by order, now let her pass!! he commanded.

"Yes, You Highness..." the knight whispered, his head tilted to one side.

"YAY! Thanks, Link!" Zelda celebrated.

Uh...you're welcome...

20 minutes later

Zelda was having a very hard time reaching the top of the mountain, since she's not used to climbing lots of sharp and dry (not to mention dirty) rocks.

"We're almost there, Navi, just hang on, okay?" Zelda huffed for air, still clinging to the edges of the mountain. Hearing no response, she spun her head around to see if her friend had heard her.

'Navi?"

"ZELDA!! Help me!" Navi shrieked from inside the small crystal-like prison that Zelda once was in when she was held captive. Zelda remained frozen, helplessly looking at her imprisoned guardian fairy.

"If you want her back, come and fight me! Inside of Dodongo's cavern, is where I rest. Be there in 3 hours." the enormus lizard-like monster growled, and took Navi with it.

Zelda watched Navi being taken away, and ran to Goron City for help. She was tired of being helpless, and she wanted to finally do some good fighting for once, 10 years old or not.

later

"Please, Mr. Darunia King, sir, please lend me the Goron Bracelet to save my friend!" Zelda persisted the King Goron, who was sitting on his throne drinking lon lon milk. (A./N Which is now BEER!!)

"NAW!! I smooched her all nigh..." the drunk king said stupidly.

"No way..."

"Link?" Zelda turned to see Link standing by the door opening, twitching, and stammering.

"Th-that's not th-th-the king! He's not supposed to be DRUNK!!"

"Link?" the old bone head Goron broke his glass, ran to the little prince and suffocated him with a big Goron hug.

"OMFG, Link! Haven't seen ye in 7 yeas!" He squeezed Link as if he was a cockroach.

"OW! Da-ru-ni-a, you're breaking me in HALF!! OWWW!!" Link screamed.

Zelda thought she should step in and help. She grabbed the prince who was K.O.'d, and happily said, "Thanks for letting me steal what I needed!" with a huge grin on her chubby cute face.

"No plobrem," the Goron slurred his speech with the bottle.

Link awoke in a small cot, with a huge headache, wondering where he was at. "Where am I, Mommy?" he asked dumbly.

"Here." Zelda answered quietly, in a very depressed mood. She looked at the golden bracelet, and a little bit of her eyes welled with water.

"Link? I can't leave. I need to save Navi. She means a lot to me. We have to fight him."

"All right," he agreed, "I'll help you."

"But won't you get your nice clothes dirty?" Zelda asked. When she turned around, Link was wearing his tunic from before the switch, with a grin on his face.

"All right! Let's go!!" he declared.

Chapter 4: Defeat the Doofus Dumbo Dodongo!! (Say that 5 times fast!!)

Coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Defeat Doofus Dumbo Dodongo!

Disclaimer... blah I blah DON'T blah OWN blah ZELDA!!blah!!

--

Chapter 4: Defeat the Doofus Dumbo Dodongo!! (Say that 5x fast!)

As Link and Zelda silently entered Dodongo's Cavern to find their lost fairy friend, the new heroine decided to start a conversation with Link. She never was comfortable with silence, and she wasn't going to start enjoying it today.

"Hey, Link?" Zelda started. "Where'd you get your tunic at? I can't find my princess dress."

"Hmm. Let's see. Actually, I've always had it with me when I woke up. You should've, too."

"What? Then where did I..." She drifted off into thought.

She remembered that she had a cloth that surrounded the slingshot. That cloth must've been her dress. Out of nowhere, she just imagined that the Gohma survived and was wearing her dress as a wig. She suddenly fumed, breaking down in a depressed state.

"Wah..." she whined.

Link nervously laughed, staring at the fallen girl that sobbed over her missing dress. He scratched the back of his head, and his face had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks."Girls," he muttered to himself. He suddenly grew alarmed, as crunching loud footsteps echoed throughout the cavern.

"Zelda! Look out!" Link cried, as Zelda finally exited her trance.

The huge dodongo roared directly into their faces, preparing to attack.

"EEEEEEK!!" Zelda shrieked, forcing Link to back away from the little heroine.

"Zelda! Link! What are you doing here!?" Navi asked, from a large purple-like crystal, similar to the one Zelda was in when Link saved her from Ganondorf.

"We came to save you!" Zelda called up to the captive fairy. "Okay, Link? How do we kill the lizard?" No response. "Link?"

She gasped. Link was paralyzed by the Dodongo, a new spell that Phantom Ganon had taught him. His eyes were locked on to the dodongo, and Zelda heard a hissing flame coming from Link's hand. A bomb was sitting in his palm, and Zelda had remembered what the prince had told her about killing the lizard-like monster. She snatched the explosive out of the boy's hand and aimed it into the beast's mouth when it opened. As soon as it hit it's tongue, the bomb burst, and the dodongo flipped over. Navi was released from her prison, and flew beside Zelda.

"I'm a girl!" the lizard giggled like a real girl. Zelda grew furious at the "wig" the monster had on it's head her dress.

"Give it back!" she screamed, pouncing the monster. Link approached Navi, watching his friend fight viciously.

"I'm out." Navi called, leaving.

"Right behind ya." Link said, following his fairy, while leaving Zelda to defeat the lizard alone.

--Sorry this is so short. I promise the next will be longer. Yes, I was very disappointed at how this turned out in my doujinshi, so I added extra things to the next chapter.  
please don't get angry with me. It'll improve. I swear. Piggy promise.


	6. Chapter 5:Retrieve dress from Barinade!

Don't own Zelda.

--

Chapter 5: Destroy Barinade and retrieve my dress!!

After a vigorous fight against 'King' Dodongo, Zelda had caught up with Link and Navi, finally having her dress in her arms. "Yay! I got my dress now! I wanna change back to see if it still fits!"

"All right. I'll wait here!" Link smiled toward the small heroine. He was happy that he didn't have to see Zelda sob on the floor anymore, or fume on the enemy for stealing it and transforming it into a new hairstyle.

"Okay! I'll be in da canyon crack if you need me!... Don't need me," she announced, running to the dark side of the Zora Domain. Link and Navi laughed, watching the little girl run like a gymnastic person.

"I guess we'll wait here, is that cool?" Link asked Navi, walking towards the waterfall.

"Sure," Navi shrugged, following him.

But, on top of the domain, Shadow Link (A./n. as a child), watched over the trio as they did their separate things.

-  
"They're close to finishing their task of destroying the primary idiotic fools," Shadow informed.

Excellent. Can you release the Black Sword out of its pedestal, yet? Phantom Ganon asked the small shadow over the microphone.

"Nope. Can't do that, 'till the damn Barinade is destroyed," S. Link replied, disappointed of waiting too long.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Shadow Link spun around to the source of the shriek, and he widened his eyes.

What was that, Shadow Link? P. Ganon asked, curious of the yell.

The stunned shadow did not reply. He watched what was going on below him.

"Zelda! Are you alright? What happened?!" Link came to where Zelda was sitting.

"Barinade took my dress!" Zelda cried through sobbing fits. Link immediately blushed madly when he realized something Zelda was undressed.

"W-Well, we c-c-could get it b-back, you know," Link stuttered.

Navi pushed Link away, trying to get him away from the place. "See ya, Zelda! We're gonna hunt for rupees!"

When the young male Hylian and the fairy left Zelda to dress, Navi began to scold Link, like a mother to her misbehaved child.

"Why did you run to see Zelda for, you perv?" she demanded.

Beet red on the face, Link only replied, "How the hezlo was I suppose to know she was undressed at the moment?" (A./n. heheh, 'hezlo'...)

-  
A few minutes later, Zelda, who was now dressed and grossed out of entering the disgusting body of Jabu Jabu. She scanned the bloody walls, and almost hurled.

"Zelda!" a small familiar cry echoed through the walls of the stomach. Zelda turned to see Link with a small cut on his cheek. He weakly tried to pull Zelda's dress away from the grasp of the Barinade, because he knew how important it was to her. The large monster had a good grip on it, however, and was aiming at him with a free tentacle, filled with electricity. Zelda lowered her head, as if admitting defeat.

"What are you waiting for, Zelda?! Save Link before he gets killed!" Navi screamed, hopping in the air.

Zelda did not reply. She still stayed in the same depressed state that she was in at the very moment. Her hair dangled over her chubby cute face. Her expression on her face was a mystery, until she burst into furious flames. Zelda was fuming angry, her face was livid with heat, even with half of her face hidden.

"No one takes my dress and gets away with it with their lives!!" she hissed vehemently. Her hair raised with the flames that surrounded her body, showing no fear.

Navi's, Link's, and the Barinade's eyes ((If he HAD eyes)) widened at the girl's reaction.

"I'll leave this to you, Zel." Navi muttered, once again leaving the girl to her prey.

"Good luck, Barinade," Link called, escaping, leaving the sounds of murdering and bashing behind him.

An hour later after Zelda had murdered the Barinade monster, the trio was heading back to the Temple of Time, to try and undo the twist into their past. Zelda had her dress again in her hands, singing in glee that the cloth she longed would never fall in any other monsters hands ever. Link and Navi were sure to stay with Zelda when she caught up, and were both as happy as Zelda to see her sing again.

Entering the temple that the Master Sword lay to rest, they all entered the huge building in shock to see who was in front of them.

"Shadow Link!!" Navi screamed, her voice shrill with alarm.

The same dark shadow that caused the turn-of-events stood in front of a NEW sword that was placed in the Pedestal of Time. This sword emanated a large dark aura, which was served the complete opposite purpose than the Master Sword,

"What are you planning, Shadow?" Zelda asked, scared of what he had in mind at the moment.

"Spit it out, Shadow Link!!" Link threatened, pointing the tip of his sword at his evil side.

"You'll find out," Shadow replied with a cold evil grin on his face, releasing the sword from it's pedestal.

--

How do you think of this baby?? What's gonna happen?! Find out! In za next chapter!!

Chapter 6: An Even Bigger Issue!

Coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6: An even bigger issue!

If I owned Zelda, I'd party with Link right now... Which is why I'm typing it.

Link: Hells no! Not after the kissing rant you had on me earlier!

Me: Mwahaha! Aren't I evil!! puts on lipstick Kiss me again!! glomps

Enjoy the next chapter!

(Link: Save me, readers!! AAHHH!!)

--

Chapter 6: An Even Bigger Issue!!

"Damn that horrible no good piece of holy mother f-" Zelda swore.

"Zelda!! Your language! Watch it, Missy!" Navi scolded, flying around the now 17 year-old teen, who sat moping on the floor.

"I can't fit in my dress anymore..." Zelda mumbled, holding the dress in front of her.

"Zelda, did you notice we're no longer at the temple of time?" Navi decided to change the subject. Just as the small fairy suspected, Zelda also noticed that they were at the entrance of a strange temple. Almost everything standing in front of them was covered from head-to-toe in vines. She spun her head around every few minutes, checking to see any monsters. She suddenly grew alarmed at two wolf-like creatures attacking a weak knight on the floor. She kicked them hard as the pair fell down the stairs. She smirked playfully, brushing her hands on her green-colored clothing. (Just so you know, they look a lot like Saria's)

"Thank you for saving me, miss," the wounded knight grunted, shifting into another position. Zelda simply nodded, as Navi flew silently around her head.

"Why are you hurt here?" Zelda asked kindly. "Has a monster attacked you?"

"Yes. I am one of the knights out of 20 that were kept hostage in this temple. Our leader left to fight the phantom that plagued this area. All of my comrades are lost. Please find them, and save my leader. He is most important. If he was reported to the King dead, he would have any survivors executed. Please help us."

"What's so important of the leader? A friend of my father?" Zelda asked. not having an inkling of who this man was talking about.

"No. He's the youngest of us all. He's only 17." he replied softly, fear filling his voice. (Guess who?)

"Seventeen?! Are you kidding me?!" Navi fumed. "The King is crazy!"

"All right. We know he's crazy. Let's go, Navi," Zelda said, locking her fairy into a bottle to calm down. She then picked up the bow next to the man and took off.

Zelda spent the next two hours murdering monsters, solving puzzles, and saving knights.

She was almost to the last knight when she was stopped abruptly by an enormous Skulltula.

"EEEEEEK!!" She screamed out loud. As suddenly as she started, courage gave the teen adrenaline to pull out an arrow and shoot the large spider off of it's vine-like web. It vanished in flames,  
and she picked up the rupee that was treasured inside it. A knight stood up from a corner and approached Zelda.

"Thank you miss. I'm sure you need just one more knight to rescue. Please make sure he's alive." he said calmly.

"Yes. I'll do just that, sir," Zelda answered respectfully, bowing to the soldier.

As soon as he left, Zelda stepped into the escalator, releasing Navi from her bottle when she was no longer fuming.

"Are we reaching for the last knight, Zelda?" Navi asked, obviously clueless of what point of her job that Zelda was on.

"Yup. Just need to find mister #20." Zelda laughed heatedly, fear written all over her face. She was not ready, Navi realized. She doesn't like ghosts very much.

But this ghost was very different, but VERY familiar.

Zelda finally reached the room of paintings, eyeing a large pink crystal, keeping a small knight locked inside. He didn't seem to move, as the Heroine suddenly saw his wound on his abdomen. Blood leaked from his silver armor, as his head was tilted in front of him. His hair was golden, but Zelda couldn't recognize him. His face was behind a mask from his suit, and Zelda kept approaching the hurt warrior.

"Where have I seen him before?" Zelda asked herself, running her left hand on the crystal prison. She could only hear small hoarse breathing from the boy, but she was relieved to see he's alive.

"He's not dead. He's still alive. Gratefully," Zelda replied with a sigh.

"So he is. I'll finish him when I'm done with you." A dark, evil cold, yet familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Zelda shivered from slight coldness, but she turned with a fierce look on her face.

"Come and show your face, you bastard!!" Zelda cried with anger. As if on cue, a mist was created, and Zelda realized the figure was... him. He has returned. Her eyes widened with fear as she stared into the eyes of the evil man... Ganondorf.

"How'd you return?!" Navi screeched, her voice as high as a dog's whistle.

Ganondorf snickered, glaring down at Zelda. "Well, my phantom was so kind to give me a second chance at life. This time, I'll kill you!"

Zelda stood with determination. Ganondorf escaped into a picture, and left the heroine scanning for him. She eyed each painting suspiciously. She had no clue from either painting Ganon was coming from, when she spotted 2 paintings. He exit the lightest painting and shot her with an electric scepter. Zelda winced in pain as she stumbled backward, clutching her arm. She was seething, thinking of a way to attack Ganon before he did her. She readied her bow and shot the lightest painting, and, to her relief, he was stunned, which led her to attacking him directly. She kicked, punched, and slapped the evil king with her anger.

"And this is for killing my father! And this is for capturing me in the stupid ugly dirty rotten stinky stupid idiotic crystal! And this is for turning into an ugly piggy! And this is for returning! And -"

"Zelda! Enough! He was dead a long time ago!" Navi called, unsuccessfully trying to stop her friend from making Ganon a bloody smoothie. Zelda pulled out a dagger, and continued to stab him.

"WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM, YOU BASTARD!?" Zelda growled, still cutting Ganon with her small blade. Navi suddenly had an idea to stop the girl.

"What about 'Mister # 20?,' Zelda?" Navi cried, flying to the soldier who was lying on the floor.

Luckily, Zelda had stopped to rush over to the man. She was eager to see who it was. She sheathed her dagger and removed the mask from the soldier's face.

Zelda and Navi gasped, staring at the boy's pale blank face.

"No way. It's him!" Zelda muttered under her breath.

"No wonder the King would murder the knights if he was killed! It's... it's..."

"Link!!" the girls cried in unison.

--

How'd you like that!? It's gonna get better from here on!

Link: At least I returned and am not being murdered. sigh

Chapter 7: Let's get a move on!!

Coming soon!!


	8. Chapter 7: Let's get a move on!

Let's move on, shall we? Lol, that's the name of the next chapter. Heheheh... I crack myself up.

--

Chapter 8: Let's get a move on!!

Opening his eyes in weakness and pain, Link sat up in bed, trying to ignore the pulsing of his wound. He felt very dizzy, but sat up anyway. He grunted softly, grabbing his sheets and his tended stomach.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, particularly to no one.

"Navi! He's awake! Come here!" a familiar voice sounded through the room. Link cranked his head to see Zelda, sitting on a small chair, welcoming him with a warm smile. He weakly returned it, until Navi zoomed in at top speed.

"How are you doing? I hope you're better!" Navi squealed, flying around Link.

"So I'm in a room? No wonder I wasn't killed by Ganon..." he muttered quietly.

Zelda began to laugh, answering, "Yes, that solves lots of questions, doesn't it?"

Link smiled, his cerulean eyes sparkling at her. "I guess it does, doesn't it?" He blushed a little, then looking back at Navi, who was still beserk.

"I will have you executed, for the death of my son!!" a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room.

Link grew alarmed, his eyes growing wide with fear. "That's my father! He thinks I'm dead! We need to stop him!"

Zelda stood up immediately, dropping the small book that was in her hands. "Let's go then!" She rushed quickly.

It took some time to help Link onto his legs, but the trio was on their way running throughout the hall at this very moment. The King, Link's new father, was about to murder innocent warriors for his son's 'death.' Link was only absent at the time, but the King made no hesitation to kill the warriors who he thinks is responsible for the kill. Link rushed over, ignoring the pain in his stomach the best he can. He needed to tell his 'father' that he was still alive, before anyone was killed.

"He wants all of the soldiers to die, just because he thought you did?" Zelda asked, running as fast as she could.

"Yeah! He'll kill ALL of them, if we don't hurry!" Link yelled, as loud as a commander. He was worried about his team, Zelda noticed. He doesn't want them killed.

"I'll go on ahead," Navi announced.

Link narrowed his eyes in frustration. "We're already here," he said, barely trying to hide the annoyance that was pestering him.

"Oh."

Link slammed the door open. Luckily, he caught his father before he took anyone's head.

"Father! Don't kill them! I'm here!" Link yelled, catching his attention.

"My son?!" the King boomed, surprised. In front of him, the victim soldier sighed in relief.

"How much do you wanna bet that he's gonna hug you like a teddy bear?" Zelda whispered to Link, teasingly.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you." He mumbled.

"Mah Boi!" The King shouted, hugging poor Link just as Zelda defined.

"See? I told you the King wants to torture poor Link as I did 7 years ago!" Zelda giggled obnoxiously.

Navi sighed in disagreement. "Will he be coming with us or not?"

The heroine shrugged. "Beats me."

"Hey. Who's this, son?" the King asked, keeping his eyes on Zelda.

"This is my friend, Zelda. She saved me from Ganon, and I escaped the castle to assist her," Link said simply.

"Oh! Is it the friend you said you wanted to MARRY?!" the King declared.

Link, Zelda, and Navi gaped together. Only Navi fumed.

"Shhh!! Not here, you moron!" Link whispered angrily. (How rude, Link!)

"Have many children, you two!" the old man cheered. Link and Zelda fell anime-style. "Oh, yes. Time to go home, Link," he finished, walking away.

Link winced. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't trust his father with the knights.

"Let's go, Zelda," Navi growled, already taking off.

"Hang on. I want to say bye to Link first," Zelda said softly, her face still pink. Navi almost exploded in anger.

Link looked at Zelda sadly, then turned to his father, changing his expression."I... I want to stay here and fight along with Zelda," he answered, his voice shaky. "I don't want to leave."

"Can I trust you with her?" he finally said, eyeing Link's wound.

"Miss Zelda is a fine young lady, that saved the prince from death. I'm sure she is very trusted," a young lady in armor convinced the King, with a more firm demanding voice than Link could muster against his father.

"Thanks Asuki!" Link said, smiling.

She smiled in return.

The King shoved his face in front of Link. "You have to do something in return," he whispered.

"What?" Link replied, obviously frightened from the King's cold evil mind.

"Can we finally leave, now!?" Navi cried in frustration.

Zelda smiled. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go!" She turned to Link, who was approaching her quickly, his face as red as a tomato. He leaned close to her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

The King smiled a goofy smile, as Asuki and the other knights stared at him as if he were inhuman. What's up with him? they thought.

"AAAUGH! I'm tired of waiting! Let's go!!" Navi screamed angrily.

"OK!!" Zelda cheered happily. Link followed very slowly.

--

Ha ha! Notice I was in there? I'm a knight! Sweet! Booyah! dances like a maniac

R&R plz?

Link kissed Zelda!! The King is gay!! They're moving on!!

Hey, did anybody notice a teeny tiny wee bit small little jealousy from Navi? lol.

Chapter 8: Runaway Navi and the Light Sage: Melody!!

Coming soon!!


	9. Chapter 8: Runaway Navi and Light Sage

On to the next chapter! I don't own Zelda. If you don't know that already, you suck. I DO own Kora... and Melody... (my OCs)

Chapter 8: Runaway Navi and the Light Sage: Melody

After settling things with Link's 'father,' the King, he, Zelda and Navi were on their way to the Temple of Time, where they can retrieve the first medallion. On the way to the first temple, Navi continued to course on why Link loved Zelda and he didn't love her the same way. She became quite jealous over the years of spending time with the Hero, so she was holding in some deep anger inside her. She was thinking of many things she did for Link that Zelda never did, and she came up with a list. Yet he loved Zelda. And not Navi.

"How come Link has Zelda and not me?" she thought out loud.

"What?" Zelda asked, not sure of what Navi was thinking about.

"How come Link loves you and not me?!" she repeated, tears welling in her eyes.

"Where did this come from?!" Link asked, tensely.

"Sorry if I ever interfered with you two!!" Navi cried, running from the pair.

"Navi?" Zelda called, but the weeping fairy ignored her as she continued to zoom off into a separate direction.

"Wonder what that was about," Link mumbled, scratching his head.

"Why don't you like her?!" Zelda burst, also in tears.

"Wh-what?! Zelda!!" Link stammered, stunned at her sharp reaction.

Somewhere in the Kokiri forest, Navi came to a stop, looking all around. Rushing in the wind made her feel good, but she began to regret what she had said harshly to Zelda for something she couldn't control. She was beginning to retreat to the separated duo, until she heard a girl humming. She couldn't help but turn to the source, where a small Kokiri girl sang to herself and Navi couldn't help but notice the violet fairy following her. He sighed, then jumped into a flushed state when he eyed Navi, just a few feet away. They stared at each other, until Navi ended the silence with a warm smile and a reply. He simply returned it, but he blushed furiously as he scanned her figure.

"Hi! I'm Navi!" the blue fairy glowed.

"Hello, my name is Kora," he said happily, flying closer to Navi. She did the same.

"Nice to meet you!!" they said in unison. They leaned in for a kiss, until the girl Kora guards interfered.

"Aww! Baby fairy's in love!!" she squealed in glee.

Kora sighed. "Tina, will you go play with someone else for a while? Please?"

"Okay!" she said, running off.

"She's crazy, I assume?" Navi asked.

"Yes she is. That's why I'm her brains." he replied with a grin.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore..." she silenced, just enough to press her lips onto Kora's into a passionate kiss.

"This is the place?" Zelda, who was very heartbroken, asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Link simply replied.

Suddenly, Zelda sharply turned. She sensed darkness in the room, and knew it was much more powerful than anything she'd ever sense in her life. She knew that the dark aura would mean big time trouble.

"Link!!" Zelda screamed, as Shadow Link stabbed his light self in the back with his large evil blade.

Link gasped, then fell to his knees, pain overwhelming his entire back. He hissed vehemently, trying to overcome the injury that was slowly enveloping him into the darkness.

Shadow smirked, showing off his new sword, the Black Blade, capable of total destruction.

"What's that?!" Zelda asked angrily.

"This," Shadow lifted the large blade, "is the Black Blade, which has far more dark powers than anything on this planet!! I have the power to make any man or monster fall under my control when I fill his or her heart with evil power!! Eventually, I'll be unstoppable!! Oh, while Link is getting eaten away, meet my new wife!!"

Zelda looked around, then eyed the floor, which had a developing shadow underneath her feet.

The dark figure grinned evilly, yet politely (not to mention gushy) introduced herself. " Hello. My name is Shadow Zelda, and I'm happily married to my dark hottie!!"

"Hells yeah!" He nodded, smirking.

Shadow Zelda took this moment to stab Zelda and listen to her scream as blood dripped on the floor.

Zelda lifted her head weakly, watching her new yet evil shadow drink her blood, as if she were testing the flavor like a vanpire. She had a smile that sent chills down the heroine's spine.  
She didn't like her one bit. Zelda turned to Link, who was still losing control of his soul. She didn't seem to notice, since her eyes began to blur everything in sight.

"Shadow Link!! We're not done here!! I've got some business with you!!" Navi, who had returned, screamed her firm voice to the dark shadow, who was turning his head around. He glared evilly as the blue pale-glowing fairy zoomed to aid Zelda.

"Are you all right?! I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you! I never meant it!!" Navi cried, waiting for her friend's reply.

Zelda groaned, but clearly said with a smile, "It's fine. I forgive you. Still want Link?" "Nope!" Navi grinned. "Keep him! I've got my new friend. Come out Kora!"

A small violet fairy entered the temple, shyly stating his name to Zelda.

"Hello! I'm Zelda! Nice to meet you!" the young heroine smiled sweetly.

"Are you annoying bastards done conversing?! 'Cuz I'm ready to kill you all!!" Shadow Link snarled angrily.

"Hi! Can I help?" A young 15 year-old female smiled to the dark figures above her.

"Nah, you young pipsqueaks are all the same- ANNOYING!!" Shadow Link spat lividly.

"Is that so? As if I'd help you, seeing as though I'm the LIGHT SAGE!!" She formed a star and through it at Shadow Link. It was a huge impact, as the darkness faded away, leaving Shadow Link close to diminishing.

"Shadow honey!" Shadow Zelda flew hastily to his side. She turned and hissed at the Light Sage. "Damn you!! We'll get you Melody!"

Young Shadow Link, Shadow's child, was now in command. He looked just like his father, except he had both of his eyes showing, as his father covered his right with his hair.

"Kill Zelda!!" he demanded to Link. Zelda had spun to see the prince, who was devoured by evil and had his sword slashing near Zelda. He had just cut Zelda's shirt near her breast,  
but she somehow dodged the sword. Her eyes filled with water, for she believed Link was lost. She believed she had lost her Link forever. She sadly raised her bow at Link, aiming for his chest. Her vision was badly blurred, but she continued to steady her arrow.

"Hi! Can I help?" Melody asked again, smiling towards the two flying fairies.

"If you don't, Link will K-I-L-L Zelda!" Navi panicked.

"Okay!" She walked to Link, and touched his forehead gently. Zelda and the others watched in awe as the shine in Link's eyes had returned.

"Yay!!" Zelda screamed as she hug a dazed and confused Link. Navi spun with Kora in circles with glee, as little children spinning on the grass.

"Thank you for diminishing the darkness here. I owe it to you, so keep this pendant of the Triforce. It will ail you in anyway I can."

It suddenly appeared around Zelda's neck, glowing with light brightly. She smiled at it, as the triforce pendant gleamed in response.

"Thank you..." Melody smled as she vanished.

"We're on our way now! Zelda said gladly as she marched out of the Temple of Time, her hand grasping Link's. He blushed madly, keeping his eyes off of her slender figure. Navi and Kora flew after them, glowing brightly to continue their adventure.

-  
Sorry for the long hiatus. I was grounded...

Chapter 9: The search for the Forest Sage Inuyasha!!

Coming soon!!


	10. Chapter 9: Search Forest Sage Inuyasha!

Well, I was bored... what's new? I'll tell ya...**MY FRIEND'S HERE ON , DUDES!!! WHOOT!!! ***dances*  
Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Search for the Forest Sage Inuyasha!!

"Well, we have the Light Sage Melody, and that means we have 6 more sages to find," Kora said.

"Wait... wasn't the Light Sage Rauru?" Navi asked, suspicious of the new change.

"Well, that must mean **ALL** of the sages are sages from either different places or different universes," Zelda advised coolly, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"If that's the case, we better find 'em all," Navi finished with a smile.

"Hey, I hate to kill the conversation, but I still haven't eaten anything yet. Can we stop and eat something really quick, please?" Link whined pitifully. His stomach growled interminably, reminding everyone that it was still empty. The embarrassed prince blushed and hid himself behind Zelda.

She smiled, and suddenly screamed, "YAY!! PIT STOP!!!" She accidentally smacked Kora with her fist, whacking the air out of him. She also knocked poor Link backwards with her sudden outburst.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HEAL HIM!?" Shadow Zelda shouted lividly.

Phantom Ganon, who was now Ganondorf, shook his head in disgust. "Even my efforts against Melody's light is too powerful for me. There's no way I can replace his empty needs. You must find another way."

Shadow Zelda hissed angrily, until her husband silenced her grimace with a weak response.

"Don't...worry... I have an idea... But it requires the Prince of Hyrule..." he stated weakly, sacrificing all of the energy he can muster just to speak.

"What is it?" Shadow Zelda asked patiently, forgetting her anger at the young yet dangerous light sage.

"We can use the darkness I had etched into him with the Black Blade... but we must plan to capture him and trap him so he cannot escape... That will be challenging... Are you up for it?"

Shadow Zelda smiled affectionately. "Of course, darling... of course..." She turned around to see two other shadows enter the room. The two shadows happened to be Young Shadow Link and Young Shadow Zelda, their children. Both youngsters had worried looks on their faces, afraid the death of their father might arrive anytime soon. Shadow Zelda hugged both of her kids, already understanding why they had entered the room - to see their father one last time before he departed, if he was to die.

"You're not gonna die, are you, Daddy?" Young Shadow Zelda asked, hugging her little toy doll tight with fear. "I don't want you to go!"

Tears streamed down her mother's face. She looked determined to find the young prince at any cost. She would not let her husband die in her arms!

"It's the best we can do for now. Shadow Zelda, are you up for it?" Ganondorf asked, eyeing the dark female figure.

--

"Sorry we had to take a 'pit stop,' Zelda. I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Link asked the heroine, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding!? That was fuuuuun!!!" she squealed, hugging herself.

"Are you alright though? You were lost in thought earlier," Kora advised, flying above her.

"Zelda then grew troubled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said slowly. Once again, she was lost in her thoughts. _How could I be fine?_ she thought. _You were swallowed into darkness... If it wasn't for Melody, you would have gone off with my head... You forgot about me... You didn't remember me for a while, which was deadly... Did you forget how I feel for you...? Do you still...care for me?_

"Look what you did, Kora!" Navi shouted as she slapped him. "You made her mute, dammit!!"

"Ow! Hey! I'm just concerned!" Kora yelled, frantic for an answer.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Zelda cried, pretending to be fine. She successfully pulled their legs.

Link spun around. "She's fine..." he sighed.

Zelda stopped as immediate as she started. "Sorry! I was just thinking about stuff that concerns some hope. I'm fine," she finished.

Walking in a slovenly manner, Zelda knew nothing about the bomb that was set under her foot, ready to explode. Shadow Zelda stared from her hiding place, waiting for the right time to activate the explosive. She waited patiently, thinking about her love. She wanted to keep him alive, even if it sacrificed her own life.  
As soon as she saw Zelda step on the right spot, she activated the weapon beneath her.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Zelda screamed as a cloud of smoke spread all around her. Link, Kora, and Navi were separated from the heroine as she tried to see through the smoke.

"Zelda!!" Link cried through a long fit of coughs, trying to get air. He was suffocating by the smoke of the strange explosive that had hid Zelda from his eyes.

"Li...nk... Link...!" a weak female voice called to him. Zelda! he thought, panicking.

"Zelda!!" Link screamed as he spotted a wounded girl, bleeding horribly on the floor. "Zelda! Are you alright?!"

"Link...I...need for you to do me a favor...before I leave...please..." she whispered, life slowly leaving her body.

"Please don't go! What do you want me to do? Please tell me now!" the prince pleaded as he fought back tears, fearing of her death. He grabbed her hand, vowing silently to himself that he'd never let go.

Zelda's grip hardened as she began to laugh. Link looked up to see that it wasn't Zelda. In fact, it was the complete opposite of his dear friend. Shadow Zelda had him gripped from head to toe in a dark trap. His breaths began to become very fitful, due to the lack of oxygen in his trap. His heart raced with fear and fury. How could he fall for this trap?! He continued to gasp for air as the evil clouds suffocated him.

"Come with me to heal my husband," Shadow Zelda whispered coldly. She focus all of her energy to transport herself and the captive prince to the Shadow Lair.

"Kora...Zelda..." Navi landed on the floor, wasting all of her strength to look for her friends. She fell in exhaustion, waiting for a voice.

"Navi? Is that you, sweetie?" Kora called to the fallen fairy.

"Kora!! It's you!!" Navi cried with new energy as she flew into her lover's arms. Next to her, Zelda chuckled, smiling for them both. she the asked Navi, "Where's Link?"

Navi's smile faded into a face of alarm. "He's been kidnapped by Shadow Zelda!! We need to find him now!!"

"Let's go!" Zelda shouted, readying her bow.

Before they left, Kora spotted a glowing green medallion under a bush. He picked it up, wondering what it was. Suddenly a spirit of a strong inhuman man appeared.  
Kora screamed with fear and hid behind Navi and Zelda.

"Shh! Don't scream!" he yelled, staring at all three of them.

"Who...are you?" Navi asked politely.

"I am Inuyasha, the Sage of the Forest. "

"What happened? How were you the Forest Sage?" Zelda queried Inuyasha.

"I am supposed to live in the Feudal Era on the planet Earth, but I got separated from my friends and was transported here. Then I was told that I was the sage of the Forest here in Hyrule. They also said I need to assist the Heroine of Time and the Prince of Hyrule, but he was kidnapped. I was suppossed to be unlocked in the Forest Temple, but Phantom Ganon threw the medallion out here instead." Inuyasha said, looking at Zelda. "We need to find the Fire sage if we want to rescue Link. We need to find Asuki now!!"

"Asuki?" Zelda repeated. _Wasn't the Forest Sage Saria instead of Inuyasha? _she thought_. And Darunia instead of Asuki? What about me? I'm not the Sage of Time anymore? Then, who is it?_

--

Sorry for the long hiatus again. I finished the chapter, but accidentally erased everything I had on here. Damn my computer. Thanks!!

Chapter 10: Link and Asuki: Sages of Time and Fire!!

Coming soon!!

-Recognize Asuki?: IT'S **ME!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Link and Asuki,Time and Fire

Mesh, I'm starting again 'cuz I'm bored… Enjoy!!

--

Chapter 10: Link and Asuki: Sages of Time and Fire!!

"Up that mountain is where the Queen of Shinigami rules on her throne. She's the only one Melody can communicate with. Find her if you want to save Link and you better hurry, or else I'll rip your hearts out!!" Inuyasha, the Forest Sage threatened, as he vanished into the glowing medallion of the forest. Zelda stared at it and then traced her eyes to the mountain. She smiled and began to climb her way up there. _Whoever this Queen is, I'll make her find Link for me_, she thought. _I'll MAKE her!! _

"May I please see the Queen Asuki?" Zelda asked politely, bowing to a strange looking warrior. He narrowed his eyes at her, his flowing green hair hiding his amethyst-colored eyes.

"My Queen, the Heroine has come to speak with you!" he called, not releasing his glare off the girl.

"Thank you, your Highness," a feminine voice answered smoothly from behind, her smile urging Zelda and the fairies forward.

"Please excuse King Saya," Asuki said, waving him off, "he's not very trusting of people, you know?" She cleared her throat and eyed behind the heroine. A girl in a white kimono walked in front of her, eyeing the Queen suspiciously. Her long brown hair flowed smoothly, as her Light Medallion glowed.

"Ah! Melody! So nice to see you again! How's it been? What have you been up to?" Asuki cheered as Melody walked up to her.

"This is no time for questions, sister. The Prince has been kidnapped, so we must hurry! They could kill him!" Melody called up to her, frowning.

_She's Melody's SISTER?!_ Zelda thought.

"Ah! The Prince! I have watched what happened. We could save him… I have a portal in the depths of the hellhole in the crater. But jumping inside is fatal for the heroine and her comrades. Let's see what I have for them…" Asuki drifted off, her mind focused in her cape's pocket. She pulled two red gloves out, reappearing on Zelda's hands.

"There!" Asuki cheered, clapping. "Those gloves should protect you against any flame that touches you, even if they're supplied with magic. All right, let's go save Link!"

"Where can the portal transport us to?" Zelda blurted out.

The queen shrugged, twirling her brown hair and narrowing her ruby-red eyes. "Anywhere I want, I suppose. It IS my portal, you know…"

"Okay. He's in the Shadow Lair," Melody informed her sister.

"Alrighties then! The Lair it is!" Asuki yelled as the large hot flames engulfed the 5 heroes.

As Zelda's eyesight began to sharpen and become clear, she spotted the Prince, his wrists locked in shackles. He locked his eyes on hers, his expression showing only sadness, fear, anger, and hatred. No light could be sensed within him. Zelda feared that Link was traumatized by his dark side.

"Melody!" Kora called, watching the young sage drop to her knees.

"I…can't stand… this large amount…of darkness…in this room…" she gasped heavily for air, her eyes glued to the floor. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Intruders!!" Shadow Zelda called in alarm. She ran up to them until she was stopped by her refreshed husband. His eyes were once again pitch black and his smile was cunning and dark.

"Don't worry about them, dear," he said coldly, "I'll get rid of them…" He grabbed his deadly Black Blade and waited patiently for an attack from the heroes.

"Link… Link, it's me…" Zelda said softly, her voice almost a whisper. His glare frightened her, but she stepped up to him as if she feared nothing. She caressed his cheek and remained speechless. After a while, she began to whisper to him.

"Link," she started, "I need you… Please… I don't know what the Shadows did to you, but… Please, please don't leave me here… I can't go on…" Tears streamed down her face as she let her body drop to the floor.

"Zelda…" Link barely whispered. He unsuccessfully tried to free his restricted wrists from the shackles. Zelda looked up to see Link struggling in the chains. She stood up with renewed strength and used her small dagger to break the large irons. As soon as it broke, Link fell to the floor, trying to regain power. Zelda helped him up and smiled.

"Hmph, you seem very calm Asuki, considering the fact that your sister is dying on the floor every passing second," Shadow Link replied. "I have to hand it to you; you seem to care about nothing your sister faces right now."

"You're right. It seems like I don't care. I remain calm, because I know that…" Asuki built up fire in her hands, her cool expression turning into one of rage.

"Fire is a powerful source of Light!!" she finished, setting everything in flames. After letting everything burn for a while, Shadow Link charged at her and stabbed her in the heart.

"Sister, no!" Melody cried.

Asuki watched as blood dripped onto the floor. She soaked her hand with blood and glared up evilly, her red eyes as bright as her fires. She set her hand on fire, her blood turning into flames.

"Don't mess with me!" She yelled as she threw the fire at her opponent.

Shadow Link winced as the burns pierced his white skin. He hissed as the red fluid trickled down his blade.

"You're going to regret this!" he snarled.

"Try me," Asuki challenged.

Sword clashing, crackling flames and spewing blood were filling the entire room. Asuki could no longer take the attacks and fell to the floor. She was immobilized by the Black Blade's tip by her neck.

"Have anything to say before I kill you?" Shadow asked, breathing heavily.

Link could take no more of this. He stood from Zelda's embrace and focused his powers. He lifted it in the air, and it surrounded the room.

When Zelda opened her eyes, she noticed the fight was over. Shadow Link and his family were gone. Asuki wasn't injured, and Melody and Link seemed unharmed.

"What'd you do?" Zelda asked.

Link chuckled. "I reversed time. I sent them back to the period of the Temple of Time incident. So it seems nothing happened."

"Smart," was all Zelda can say.

"All right. Melody and I are leaving. Thanks for everything," Asuki said, waving.

"Thank you, Heroes of Hyrule..." Melody said before vanishing.

"Cool! We won!" Navi cheered. Kora kissed her cheek.

"Hey, before we go," Link asked.

"What?" Zelda turned to the Prince.

"You got any food?"

--

Silly Link. Since they went back, it seemed he didn't eat anything. Side effect…

Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. I got grounded…

Chapter 11: Sonic, Sage of Water! (uh-oh…Sonic and water don't go well together…)

Coming soon!


	12. Chapter 11: Sonic, Sage of Water!

Been a while, yeah yeah… I do NOTTIES own da Zelda people… damn you…

Chapter 11: Sonic, Sage of Water!!

After a close escape by Prince Link from his cunning dark figure Shadow Link, both the Prince and the heroine Zelda and their two fairy companions Navi and Kora were walking over to their next destination, as Link recalled: Lake Hylia. As they were walking, Link had stripped himself of his armor, revealing the familiar green tunic he wore as a child. This seemed to agitate the heroine.

"Would you stop showing off the fact that you have your tunic?" Zelda snarled. "It's peeving me off!!"

Link chuckled. "You seem upset. If it's over the fact that I DO have my tunic and you seem absent of your dress, then I should show off more often!"

Link was smacked by the angry heroine. "Shut up, you stinking loser. Don't even try!!" she shouted.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain. He grew irascible, wanting revenge. He hopped on Zelda, his weight on her knocking her off her legs.

"You don't see ME laughing, do ya?" he finished, watching her beneath him.

"Oh my gosh. This looks terribly wrong," Kora admitted.

"You said it," Navi shook her head in exasperation.

"Uh, Link?" Zelda replied though her laughing. She looked up into his cerulean blue eyes, a feeling of warmth filling her heart. As if on cue, her face reddened.

"Yes? What is it?" his smile faded, his face blank and expressionless.

"You're… on top of me as if you want to…" she paused, her colored face deepening.

Link seemed to catch on what she was talking about. His face reflected hers, red with embarrassment. He sat up, releasing Zelda. His heart was pounding in his chest like a hammer.

"I…I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, choking on his words.

"It's okay." Zelda giggled helplessly, laughing at Link's embarrassing situation. He scowled, but it soon faded into a large smile. Quickly, that faded as well when he noticed Navi's uneasiness.

"A Dark Triforce symbol!!" she panicked. Everyone looked to find just what she described: a large holographic image of an upside-down Triforce, glowing with blackness and evil.

"I'll go in!" Zelda announced loudly, proceeding to the Water temple hastily. Link grew alert.

"Wait, Zel!" he called. You can't breathe underwater! What are you going to do?!"

Zelda spun back around, grinning. "You'll see." She released the blue inherited ocarina and played a lovely piece of music, as Link recalled it, the Serenade of Water. She warped, surprisingly to the Water Temple directly.

"She can't go in alone! Let's follow her!" Link demanded, rushing in after her.

"Wait!" Kora called, but Navi zoomed past him, causing him to spin restlessly. As he settled, he sighed. "Ugh, WHY do I even bother?!" he muttered, reluctantly following him.

Inside, Zelda's chest throbbed by the lack of oxygen she applied herself. _Damn_, she thought, _Link was right. I can't breathe without the Zora tunic! Why did I bother to go in even if I didn't have it_!? She mentally slapped herself.

As if on cue, Sonic, the Sage of Water, summoned two of his golden Rings on her Fire gloves given to her from Asuki. Zelda obliviously continued to inhale in unnoticeable air, preceding the temple. Sonic grinned with satisfaction.

"I will wait for you, Heroine," he said coolly and took off.

Zelda entered the door, gazing up at the temple, which seemed to change very much in appearance. Her mouth dropped in shock and joy; the temple was no longer made of wood and cement and crap, but of glass and crystalline appearances,

"My," she said astonished. "This place is so different, yet so… beautiful." She continued throughout the Temple, having to be stopped by Tingle…eventually.

"Heeheeheehee," he screeched stupidly. He called forth two dark enemies. "Go and kill the 'Prince.' I got me a sexy heroine!"

"Yes sirrrrr…" they drifted away.

Tingle looked down and watched Zelda sing a familiar tune passed down by the Royal Family: Zelda's Lullaby. She walked obliviously in the beautiful sparkly crystal temple, until she ran into Tingle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!" she screeched, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she finished, she saw Little Midget Tingle standing below her. She blinked twice then burst into a hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a bad guy," she mentioned, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I AM the boss, purty!" he gushed, flaunting.

This only made Zelda laugh twice as hard. "Boss?!" she barked, "Are you kidding?!" She summoned her dagger and smirked. "This would be easy!"

"Heeheehee!" he squawked. The midget fairy-wanna be tossed a poison spray onto the heroine. She halted her dagger from midair and coughed fitfully. Unconsciousness swept over her mind and she fell onto the crystal floor. _No, Zelda_, she told herself. _Don't fall asleep…Don't… forget… Link… Link!! Help…me!!! _Her eyes drooped, then closed, pitch black surrounding her vision.

Meanwhile, Link sat out on the grass, awaiting Zelda's return. He stared up at the fairy duo, which happened to be fighting and smacking and hitting each other. He narrowed his eyes in exasperation, sighing constantly. His vein popped, anger boiling in his mind. Suddenly, he bolted up straight.

"Screw this!!" the furious prince bellowed. He gritted his teeth. "We're going after Zelda RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Give her time, Oji-san," Kora said, trying to console the angry swordsman.

"Forget it," he seethed, narrowing his cerulean jeweled eyes. "Let's go **NOW!!!**"

"OK, bossy," Navi squeaked. She found a weird shadow form before the trio's eyes. "What's that!!?"

Kora gasped, Link grabbing a hold of the Master Sword's hilt. When the dusty clouds vanished, there stood two harmless teddy bears, the "monsters" Tingle supposedly sent to kill the prince.

Link blinked twice, and then burst into laughter. Navi eagerly flew up to them and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hello!" she gushed. "I'm Navi! Nice to meet-"

"NAVI! Watch out!" Kora screamed. To his yell, Navi turned and immediately dodged the first teddy's attack.

"EEEEK! A MONSTER! The teddy bears are FIENDS!!!" She fainted. Before the tiny fairy was harmed, Link swung his almighty Master Sword, slicing the heads clean off the shoulders. No blood seemed to leak out of the stuffed animals. Instead, they vanished.

"You're too late, Prince," the monster squealed. "The heroine was already captured by our boss, Tingle."

"WHAT?! She's been captured?!" Link burst.

The fiend did not reply, but simply cackled before it vanished.

"Let's go!" Link announced, bolting into the Water Temple. He leaped inside and sank to the bottom. Although Link could not breathe, he continued into the temple.

Kora and Navi followed. Although the temple slightly changed, its confusing setting remained the same. Navi immediately got lost.

"Kora?" she asked from within her tiny air bubble. "Koooooora?" she flew away.

"Navi, wait before we get-" Kora spun and noticed Link was gone. "…Lost" he finished, sighing.

Link walked, the lack of oxygen having no effect on the desperate prince. There, he found Tingle.

_Tingle, is that you_? He thought to himself. _Great! He can help me!!_

"Ha ha ha!!" the maniac cackled. "I took your precious girlfriend to marry her!!"

_What?! _

"Go and perish!!" he screeched, flying away with his annoying crappy red balloon.

Link finally began to drown. He unintentionally inhaled the water, frantic for air. I have to…find……Zelda…… His eyes closed, the world blackening before him.

"Why did you have to get lost, Navi? I bet Link drowned by now," Kora said, sighing for the millionth time.

'Don't get so pessimistic on me! He CAN'T die! Just believe he's okay!!" she countered. But she was unable to believe the thought of him still alive at a time like this.

"Sure. Link can still breathe underwater after 15 minutes!! So true! You're sooo right!" He mumbled sarcastically, tossing his arms in the air.

"You know what? You-" Navi was cut off by the approach of the blue supersonic hedgehog.

"Hey!" he greeted, grinning. "You all lost?"

"Yeah," Navi commented.

"One of our companions, a tall lean Hylian, is lost, and we fear he drowned by now." Kora explained.

Sonic frowned. "A Hylian, huh…Does he count?" he pointed towards the breathless Link.

"LINK!!!" the fairies screamed, happy to see him yet sad to think his fate came true.

"He can't breathe here!" Kora exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Navi panicked.

"This should do the trick!" Sonic pulled the drain to the Water Temple. All of the water flowed away. The bubbles from the fairies popped. They spun around the other in glee. Link sat up, choking and coughing from the water that rested in his lungs.

"Damn it! I think I swallowed a fish!" he almost hurled.

"Hey! The Heroine of Time is still trapped here! Go find her before Tingle makes sweet love to her…" Sonic flushed at his own words.

Kora and Navi fainted. Link, on the contrary, took this as a warning and sped over to the final boss room in a matter of seconds.

"Zelda?!" Link shouted in the huge chamber. There sat the heroine's body, lifeless. Link's sapphire eyes widened. He ran over to his friend and attempted to awaken her.

"Zelda! Wake up please!" he pleaded, shaking her. He called her name several more times.

Prince Link feared that Zelda, his true friend, is dead…

That's the end of the chapter. Thank you!

Chapter 12: Tingle, the little bastard who could… lol.

Coming soon!


End file.
